What's a little age gap?
by Lrose123
Summary: AU world where Sophie, daughter of a high ranking army general and up and coming actress falls for Kevin Spacey (c. 2000) My first, written down after many a wandering thought.
1. Chapter 1

Another meal to accompany my father to a dusty old meal. Sat at the table making small talk and making sure i don't spill anything on my dress. 'Uncle Bill' was a good friend though and threw a good party. And even after all the the recent awards parties i wasn't done with a drink and a dance. I was on track to will some big awards and sadly this means behaving my self until the end of March. Id barely stayed to the parties. A quick photo going in, one drink and a chat to friends i only see at these things and then off home. But Bills party mean no cameras, no press, free booze and a night to let down my hair a little.

The decorations were subtle but undoubtedly expensive. There was a seating plan which always made me feel nervous, especially when my family was around. Id been to far too many weddings where i had to quietly sit next to my dad and pretend i wasn't really drinking, all the while wanted to get so drunk i didn't remember who he was and perhaps i accidentally loose my seat and find someone interesting to sit next to.

Someone interesting indeed. I was sat on practically the opposite side of the room to Father dearest and next to someone actually interesting. Kevin was someone i'd spent a lot of time in the same room with in the past month. He'd been winning every award going for his latest lead role and was hotly tipped to win the big one at the end of the month. He'd been enjoying the moment, as he was slightly more established in the industry he was able to have slightly more fun than me. But apart from the odd congratulations and very small talk we'd not spent any real time together. He was cute though in an adorable kind of way. Always smiling and making others laugh, no one you speak to would say a bad word about him either personally or professionally.

'Good evening' he said with a beaming smile as i sat down in my place.

'Hey' that smile actually made me flutter a little

'So, it's taken me since December to actually say nay more than about six word to you that aren't congratulatory. Let me properly introduce my self' he extended his hand for me to shake 'my name is K, i'm an actor grew up in LA. I have two older sisters, just had my 40th Birthday. I have two dogs and currently live with just them' He looked at me to gesture it was my turn.

'Hi, nice to meet you K. I'm S, i guess i'm getting the hang of this acting thing, i live in DC at the moment but grew up in a boarding school in England. I have three much older brothers, am probably far too young for you, have one dog and live with a room mate'

'right so now we know all of the press release items about each other we can spend this evening actually talking' He look a sip of his drink and looked my way. There was a bit of a mischeivious glint in his eyes. Looks like tonight might not be the dusty old meal i thought it would be.

We spent the evening eating, drinking and giggling like teenagers. A few times i felt his arm fall to the back of my chair, as the wine was poured we both became more tactile with each other. Hands falling on knees, covering each other's, whispered lean ins became closer and closer. As the music got louder i was relishing being able to feel his breath on my neck each time he had something to share. It was almost slow motion as he'd tilt his head to fit neatly by my ear, hand on my back to pull me in closer i don't even remember now what he was saying, i'm not even sure i could hear him at the time, but the closeness was what will stick in my memory. Regardless of the amount of alcohol i had consumed, i had never felt so comfortable in the presence of someone. I felt special, i felt excited, i felt like we were the only people in the room.

More wine had been poured and although i'd eaten a good meal i was well and truly tipsy. Id left Kevin at the table to dance with Chelsea and some of the friends she had invited to her dads party. It wasn't anything pretty, if we'd brought a handbag we'd have been in a circle around it. The music was live, and loud and exactly what i needed.

I looked back to if Kevin was still seated, he'd been up to pass on birthday wishes and chat to Bill briefly but most of the times i looked back he'd been watching. Sipping his drink, drunkenly laid comfortably in his chair and smiling over in my direction. This time though the chair was empty and his drink on the table. Before i had a chance to move back to the group of wildly dancing girls i felt a hand around my waist and a warm body pressed to my back. 'Looking for someone?' he leaned down from behind and brushed his lips to my neck as he spoke. I reached back to his head with one hand and held on to the one paced on my hip with the other and we danced. I didn't care who was watching, who could see, i don't think we even cared what the music was. I turned and faced him, hands behind his neck pulling him in closer. His hands drifted from the small of my back to , when we were hidden a bit more in the crowd, lightly stroke my ass. Every time his hand moved lower i shivered with excitement. I felt like every nerve ending was alight, i was almost shaking with the prospect of things to come that evening. He must have felt me tremble, before i had a chance to really realise he'd taken my hand and i was being lead outside.

The fresh air hit my bare skin and i really was shivering. Early march in DC was cold and even with the amount id had to drink i still felt the cold. It was short lived though as Kevin had soon stopped walking us away from the party and had covered my body with his. My back was pushed against the wall of the house and he was pressed to my front. One arm leaning on the wall above my head the other wrapped around me, pulling me into him. Id stopped shaking and looked up into his dark eyes. There is was again, that smile! the one that had made me feel giddly hours before when we sit sat down to the table. His head lowered and he kissed my shoulder, whispering as he moved up to my neck and jaw line.

'I have a confession' he mumbled

'Oh yeah' i managed to sigh

'a asked to be sat near you' his lips continued to kiss and caress my neck his hand around my waist was quickly having to support me more and more as my knees became weaker. 'I wanted to get to know you, to spend more than one drink with you before you waltzed off into the evening only to been seen again accepting your next award'

I pushed him away a little but left my hands on his chest, not wanting him to really move any further than close enough to properly see. He looked a little panicked, i think worried he'd upset me or scared me off.

'thank god' was all whispered. I slowly moved towards his lips, not wanting to really make the first move but to encourage him to kiss me, let him know that i wanted him. Just as much as it seemed he had wanted me for a while. He smiled once more and then kissed me. My knees were officially useless the only thing keeping me up was him. His hands on my body, his mouth on mine, his knee gently moving his hips between my legs letting me feel in no uncertain terms how much he wanted me. We stayed there for what felt like hours, kissing, feeling, moaning.

'Sophie!' a voice boomed into the garden. 'Soph!' Kevin jumped away like a teen being caught making out, by a angry father. And he had.

I swallowed hard trying to suppress the last few moments and willed my voice sound normal. 'Dad?' i replied into the darkness, his military footsteps stomped close and he appeared just as Kevin sat on a over sized plant pot nearby and covered his ruffled shirt and fairly obvious bulge in his trousers with his jacket.

'Sophie, you ok?, i'm leaving and couldn't find you! What are you doing out here it's freezing'

'We came out to chat Daddy, it's too loud and i needed the air. Kevin was just giving me his coat'

Kevin fumbled with his jacket and covered my shoulders with it. The cold stare of the General had quickly seen to his 'problem' and he stood by my side.

'Ah, I see. Mr Spacey,' my dad reached out his had for him to shake 'my congratulations on your recent awards, Sophie showed me your movie. It was good, awards well deserved.'

'Thanks Sir, much appreciated' both men used as little words as possible. Kevin was too drunk to make a decent first impression and my Dad wasn't stupid, he knew what had been going on.

'Right. Daddy, we're leaving?'

'I am, are you returning with us?' there was no real question there, he was leaving i was going with him.

'yeah. Sure!' i replied. I'll be there in two minutes.

Dad smiled, breathed out dramatically and walked away. As soon as he was around the corner of the house Kevin relaxed, he been stood bolt upright and had been holding his breath. 'Well,he's certainly, imposing' he sat back on the plant pot and smiled up at me. I walked over slowly.

'He likes to make people think he is, he's a good guy really, a little over protective but he means well' i said. My hand slid from his knees up his thighs and rested on his pockets.

'got anything in this coat you need right now?'

'nope' shaking his head slowly emphasizing the p, keeping his lips pursed. I moved closer my lips hovering over his, 'good' i said softly and began to leave. He watched in silence, looking a little bewildered.

'Chelsea has my number' i called back to him. He sat arms folded, legs spread, that wonderful smile covering his face.

Dad's house was barely a few minutes in the car from Bill's and before i'd left the back seat my phone had signaled that he was keen.

 _im going to need that jacket back. K_

 _well, that's a convenient way for you to see me again x_

 _you could always post it ;) K_

i left the car and thanked my dad for taking me to the party. I wasn't going to stay up and chat, it was great to have a lift there and back, i left before i could do anything stupid and i did enjoy staying back home every now and then. Dad loved having me home and i didn't mind being his little girl again. I kissed his cheek and ran up to my room. I laid back on the bed and took of my shoes as my phone buzzed once more

 _ignoring me? i was just teasing. I hope you got back safe, i'm heading back to my hotel now. i hope your head doesn't hurt too much in the morning. i'll check in and we'll arrange a time for you to return my jacket. thanks for sitting next to me. K x_

 _i couldn't ignore you. i'm just getting into bed. i didn't expect for it to feel lonely. my thoughts are with your head also, speak soon. night night xx_

I plugged my phone in, rolled over and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days we exchanged a few text messages trying to arrange a time and place to meet and hand back his coat. Finding time in between press, interviews and where we'd both be int he same place at the same time was a bit of a struggle but it turned out we'd be in New York for a few days and had one night where we could actually get together. Kevin suggested going for a meal, he wanted to stay in his hotel, which was understandable as he'd always been one to keep a low profile when it came to his personal life. Something i was finding harder and harder to do.

I was genuinely nervous, for the first time in a while i was really nervous about a meeting. My mind thought back to what i could remember of the drunken kiss at the party. I'd tried on everything i'd brought with me desperate to look in the mirror and feel like it was enough. I went for a slightly more causal look than i original expected. A simple navy dress that fit me perfectly, nothing too tight, just short enough that i'd put that devilish smile on his face but not showing too much skin. I didn't want to come off as desperate. That was his role, he was the older guy, he was the one getting lucky (or that's what i kept telling my self).

I took a taxi most of the way, and walked the final few blocks. It wasn't too cold, just fresh enough to keep me on my toes. I needed to try and calm these nerves and a quick stroll was good for the mind and body. Inside i was taken over to his table where he sat looking just a nervous as me. He stood, awkwardly bumping the table on his way up. we both shot to re-balance the glasses and ensure any spillages were minimal. As we sat he leaned over

'Jeez, i thought i was over my nerves, then i saw you and it started all over' he sat and held onto my hand across the table 'you look fucking stunning'

I blushed and mumbled something about trying lots of things on. i took a deep breath and looked back over to him 'i've been worrying about messing this up all day. I haven't felt this nervous about talking to a boy since i was in highschool.'

'well..' he coughed, lowering his voice 'i think i'm a little more of a man than a boy' he cocked his eyebrow in my direction and winked. i giggled like a fucking school girl. What was he doing to me!?

We ate dinner (he ate i picked at mine too nervous to really eat anything) and talked about life and work. New projects, how we got into this whole acting malarky, nothing too deep but it was nice to get to know him. Kevin has always been kinda guarded about what he discusses with the press so when we moved on to discuss family and a little of our personal lives i felt like i actually knew a little more than one could find on google.

He ordered a pudding that he assured me i would want to share and i had my final glass of wine, any more and i wouldn't make it out of me seat. I was in now way drunk, but the nibbles of food and few glasses of wine had definitely made me more comfortable.

'do you have somewhere to be tonight?' he questioned after finishing the last mouthful of chocolate dessert. 'nothing funny, i just wondered if you wanted to continue our chat. We can head back to my room, there's a couch, might be slightly more comfortable and i feel like this table is getting between us'. I didn't answer straight away, i couldn't. I spent a few moments considering if i could trust myself to leave after we'd finished talking. Did i even want to leave? we were both consenting adults, i had nothing to do tomorrow. And he was smiling at me with that grin.

'I've got nowhere to be, we finished here?' His eyes lit up and he tossed his napkin down, stood and held out his hand for me to take. He held my hand back to his room. In the elevator we stood at the back when several others entered. Our backs to the wall he looked over at me and rubbed his thumb over my hand. I kept my eyes forward but smiled as his hand left mine and approached the small of my back, and then lowered to my ass. He gave it a cheeky pinch as the door opened on his floor, and lead me to his room,

The door had barely closed when i was in the familiar position of my back pressed against the way and Kevin pressed to my front. He kissed me, deeply. His tongue exploring my mouth and wrestling with my own. His hands slowly lowering from my face to hips and pulling me closer to him. Then he stopped, moved his head back and looked at me with those dark eyes.

'I wanted to do that from the second you walked into the hotel' i smiled and took a deep breath. I definitely wasn't going home tonight!

'Your jacket' i blurted.

'What about it' he stepped back whilst checking over the jacket her was wearing

'No, i've brought you back your jacket, in my bag'

'right. Yeah.' he moved away from me and walked into the room looked a little sad that id broken the moment. His room wasn't the anything too fancy, a small suite maybe, a sofa, a table with two chairs next to a window. The curtains were closed but i expected there'd be a good view as we'd traveled quite a way up in the elevator. The bed was around the corner slightly and was huge. I just wanted to dive into the middle and bounce up and down!

I followed him in and caught him by his tie. 'but, we can sort that out later!' he cheered up and his eyes brightened again as i lead him over to the bed. Walking backwards my legs hit the bed. He steadied me with his hands on my hips. He slowly moved to grab the zip on the back of my dress, his lips were in the crook of my neck, not touching me by as close as they possibly could be. I could feel his warm breath quickening as i let out a slight moan as he lowered my zip. His hand rose to my shoulders and pushed down my dress. It fell to the floor and i silently praised my self for thinking to wear vaguely decent underwear. The dress was tight enough on the top that i didnt need a bra and i had on simple black french style knickers. He stood back slightly and ran the back of his fingers down my arms. His eyes taking in every inch of my exposed skin. I reached forward and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. As i undid the last one he untucked the remaining shirt from his trousers and gently pushed me back onto the bed.

His body covered mine and i could feel the warmth of him, the slight tickle of his chest hair as he ensured i wasn't going anywhere. One arm either side of me he rested on his forearms and stared down, his face inches from mine, his knees gently pushing my legs apart so he could lie between them. I pulled at the remains of his shirt unable to stay as composed as he seemingly was and lent up to kiss him. He reciprocated, his tongue fighting with mine, his breathing became quicker, his hand started exploring my body, stroking up and down my sides moving to gently knead my breasts. His shirt was now off and i needed to get rid of his trousers. I could feel his hardness between my legs and there was far to much clothing between him and me. I moved my hands from their current place toying with his hair and became to fumble at his belt. He soon picked up on my haste and stood to take them off. This was the first time i'd actually got to look at him, he had a good body, nothing too muscular, he was slim but not skinny. He had a runners body, strong shoulders, lean legs and once he'd successfully removed the last of his clothing i could see he was also rather well endowed. His dick stood to attention as he stood in front of me, that grin on his face! Without really realising i was looking him up and down my eyes lowered and i licked my lips. He took that as his green light and he knelt between my legs.

His eyes fixed on mine he traced his fingers from my ankle to the waist band of my underwear. He teased me, his fingers following the edge of the material, his thumb finding my clit through them he gently caressed me. I bucked my hips as he pulled, ridding me of them and leaving me just as naked as he was.

His hands ran back up my body as his head fell between my knees kissing his way up the inside of my thigh. Just the thought of him going any further was getting me wet. Now, im all for foreplay and i was very please with he fact that he was prepared to take his time, but that's not what i needed right now. I'd been turned on at the thought of this moment for weeks, and now here he was, naked and hard between my legs i didn't want to wait any longer.

I tugged at his hair and motioned for him to stop. He smiled up at me and continued his ascent of kisses. He gently teased my nipples as he passed until he reached me face. He kept as much contact with me as he swiftly rolled on a condom and arrived back, covering my body with his and aligning his rock hard cock with me. He slowly entered, inch by inch. The feeling of fullness was so intense. His dick was pretty big and i'd not had sex in a while. He let out a deep growl as he entered as fully as possible. I took a deep breath as i felt every muscle stretch to accommodate him. I began grinding underneath him as he matched my rhythm.

'fuck, you feel so good' his voice vibrated though me as he panted in my ear. That was the last of any words either of us said to each other. I grabbed his ass as tight as i could and forced him to fuck me harder and deeper. He quickened as my moans turned into cries, he reached down and lifted one of my legs out to the side, the change of position was more than enough to send me over the edge and i felt myself tighten around him. His cock twitched and he grunted into my neck as i pulsed around him with the last of my orgasm. He slowed and halted deep within me and i felt his body relax. He swallowed hard and tightened his hold around me. I looked up and smiled. I couldn't really muster any words, i didn't know what to say and wasn't sure i would be able to say anything if i tried.

'well, sorry that was over rather quick' he smiled back at me as he rolled onto his side, and rested his head on his hand.

'don't appologise' i said as i snuggled into his chest 'i think we both needed to get that first time out of our systems. It'll make for a much more interesting second and third go later' I gave him and quick kiss and winked.


End file.
